In recent years, wireless networks products and applications bloom, and wireless networks become an indispensable part of our life, since wireless communications via mobile phones and wireless networks are developed rapidly, and increasingly more users own a notebook computer with a built-in network card. In the present digital era, the prosperity of a modern city is measured by the popularity of wireless networks, and eventually wireless networks can be accessed everywhere including homes, offices, cafés, and parks, and wireless network signals exist almost everywhere in a cosmopolitan area. However, the signal intensity of wireless networks is inversely proportional to the propagation distance, and thus the larger the wireless signal transmission power, the farther is the transmission distance (or the better is the transmission rate within the same distance range.)
In a traditional access point (AP)/bridge, the wireless signal transmitting antenna module has a power amplifier installed at the front of an input terminal, such that the output power is approximately 13±1 dBm, and the effective transmission distance is approximately tens of meters only. Obviously, there is an urgent need for a simple and easy device to improve the output power and increase the effective wireless transmission distance to meet user requirements.